User blog:Ahrisu/Regarding Skill Updates for Transcended Allies
A Not-So-Quick Preamble Good news from the town of she formerly known as Tinuvian! After some searching I was able to augment most of the skills in order to reflect the current values. Now, I understand that there might still be some mistakes. It's simply inevitable. If you catch anything a bit different then feel free to shoot me a message or leave a comment here. Now, before we get into the nitty-gritty there are some things that must be covered. First off, this is not a 'nerf' nor is it meant to render your favourite ally unusable. As addressed by the Flint Developers themselves (see the letter graciously translated by Browse (see the letter graciously translated by Browse here), stat values and damage were getting to a point where it was unreasonable. Because of that, the changes reflected here are a rescaling of sorts, as shown by examples like the seemingly low numbers and the reduction of attack speed buffs in order to reflect the new diminishing returns. Every unit was adjusted, though some changes may be more subtle than others. Some even got improvements to their skills! It makes sense if we take a moment and stop expecting ridiculously high numbers. I am contractually obligated to a few changes that did happen across the board. As mentioned in mini essay paragraph one, attack speed altering skills have been adjusted or removed in order to suit the overall changes to stats. Each section will start with "general value decrease" because I had no other way of putting it, and it would have taken too much time to record the numbers of every single skill changed. By checking the pages of the respective Transcended allies, you can view the specific numerical changes marked in . The developers have also taken the liberty of removing the party passives, replacing them with ultimately more beneficial buffs. This is perhaps because of the retention system introduction, or because the variety in teams made it so this passive's potential could not be maximised. They were also gracious enough to change some normal attacks to either adjust the effects or make them a tl;dr, which is presumably a part of their skill simplifying plans. A lot of skills were made immune to dispel too, so watch for that. Thank you for your patience as the changes have slowly been implemented to the wiki. As a final note, if you are a global player it will be a bit more difficult for you to refer to the wiki for unreleased Transcended allies, but that can be reversed simply by checking the edit history and digging for the old values. It may take a bit more time, but you definitely can still find the information that you need. P.S. - Key skills have been changed too, though that will be added later as they're not exactly a priority anymore. This article is just a summary; full changes on their respective translation articles Transcended Dracos, Transcended Angels, Transcended Bodens Draco Changes *'All' **General value decrease **Draco in party stat bonuses removed *'Deathcrown' ** Normal attack revamped to simply add a damage amplifier proportionate to the target's health. (No number was specified.) ** Third skill changed from "increases party's ATK by 810%, ATK SPD by 55% and grants full Immunity" to "reduces damage taken by 85%". ** "King's Authority" now only increases party STR by 30% and physical damage by 15%. ** "Breath of Death" now reduces enemy ATK by 44%, down from 45%. (TDC truly is the 1%.) *'Brightspark' ** Normal Attack has been revamped to simply mark an enemy with "Chill of Death" debuff. ** "Frost Storm" duration shortened. *'Greysoul' ** Normal Attack grants the "Annihilation" debuff for 9 seconds. **"Soul Collector" no longer has the attack speed/piercing buffs. *'Bloodwind' **"Blood Arrow" duration shortened. Angel Changes *'All' **General value decrease **Angel in party stat bonuses removed *'Gaela' ** "Sword" duration increased *'Ravengale' ** First skill is now a boss damage buff. ** "Escorted by Warriors" max stack amount halved. *'Mikaela' ** Skill duration times cut. ** "Challenge" loses boss damage and piercing buffs along with damage reduction perk. ** "Extreme Body" (second passive) gives dex to party instead of taking from enemies. *'Farrah' ** "Warm Touch" changed to an ATK/STA buff. ** "Blessing of the Forest" no longer grants ATK Speed on "Seeds of Life". ** "Miracle Seed" - Reworked. Now -> First active now grants 42% ATK SPD and second active will do an additional 17% damage. *'Kymael' ** "Heavenly Protection" no longer grants ATK Speed. ** "Divine Mercy" - Reworked. Now increases allied party's magic damage by 20%. ** "God's Representative" no longer has the chance of CDR for "Heavenly Protection". *'Fryderyk' ** "The Conductor of Time" now boosts Fryderyk's INT as well. Skill damage boost tuned from 3x -> 2x. ** "Blessing of Time" no longer has INT boost. ** "Time's Counterattack" - Reworked. Now "Conductor of time" now gives Fryd 70% magic damage and grants the allied party 20% more magic damage. *'Llywelyn' ** "Blazing Gaze" has been reworked to increase Llywelyn's normal attack damage by 300%. ** "Attack Initiation" - Reworked. Now, each time Llywelyn reloads, her normal attack damage is increased by 100% and her ATK SPD is increased by 20%. This stacks up to five times. ** "Reinforced Rheinmetal" - Reworked. Now inreases the maximum amount of bullets consumed during normal attack on "Blessing of Rheinmetal" up to 15. Also doubles the damage of Absolute Penetrating Gun and Hell Shot. Boden Changes *'All' **General value decrease **Boden in party stat bonuses removed *'Manalandy' ** "Warm Sunshine" - buff removal shield decreased from 2 instances to 1. ** "Storm Clouds" - no longer has 100% certainty and lowered duration to 5.6s, and no longer increases main attributes. ** "Greatness of Life" grants +30% main stat attribute. ** "Greatness of Nature" - boosted "Warm Sunshine" buff removal shield instances decreased from 4 to 2, lowered damage reduction. ** "Elemental Spirit" - no longer makes "Balance of Nature" immune to dispel. *'Drunken Falcon' ** "Bottoms Up!" - No longer has chance for CDR from his first passive (Blacksmith's Blessing) ** "A Sturdy Liver" - No longer decreases enemy stats. ** "Memories of a Cup" - No longer grants 40% decreased magical damage for the allied team. *'Hellhawk' ** "Shadow Slash" - Silence duration decreased from 8 -> 4. ** "?? (Second skill)" - Damage every second duration decreased. ** "Death Energy" - no longer grants +50% physical damage to self. Piercing damage boosted from 44% to 350%. ** "Death's Scream" - no longer increases party skill damage by 10%. ** "Shadow Devil" - No longer has decreased damage received on stealth. ** "Reaper of Death" - now gives Hellhawk +% physical damage as well. *'Arrow Trigger' ** "Arrow of Destruction" - Damage every second duration decreased. ** "Fire All at Once" - Increased ranged damage debuff removed, now has buff removal. ** "Roar of the Tiger" - No longer removes all buffs on counterattack. ** "Steel Arrow" - Random damage amplification on skills reduced from 3x to 2x. *'Bliss Foxy' ** "Fox Fire" - No longer grants skill damage and physical damage reduction buff to allies. ** "Ice Storm" - 3x damage on transmuted/foxed targets changed to 2027% additional damage, fox duration reduced. ** "Collection of Fox Fires" - No longer removes buffs. Stun duration down. *** The fox fires have colors now – blue for allies and red for enemies. ** "Gray Fox" - Immunity ignore % on transmuting enemies into foxes reduced from 50%. Fox duration down. DEF reduction on transmuted enemies removed. ** "Cool Smile" - No longer increases "Collection of Fox Fires" damage or Foxy's INT stat. Now grants +20% magic damage to party. Party INT buff retained. ** "Fox's Weeping" - No longer reduces damage for Bliss Foxy by 25%. *'Storm Bear' ** "Dragon Slayer" - Now additionally prevents heals or buffs on enemies for 4.1 seconds. Stun duration decreased. ** "The Power of the Flame" - 570% ATK buff removed. Shield stun duration down. ** "Rage Mode" - No longer grants 30% physical damage reduction. Cannot receive shields while in Rage Mode. ** "Dragon's Soul" - No longer grants physical damage reduction and no longer increases physical damage received for enemies. ** "Immortal Soul" - Debuff reduction removed, no longer doubles ATK buff while in rage mode. ** "Immortality" - No longer increases STR based on Rage. *'Paula Tracy' ** "Hunter's Mark" - Hunter's Token debuff duration down. ** "Explosive Mines" - No longer grants party immunity upon skill usage, and no longer removes buffs on activation. ** "Blessings of Nature" - No longer reduces enemy party DEX. ** "Delightful Prank" - MAX snare traps lowered from 3->2, and she no longer reduces allied party received melee damage. ** "Hawk Eyes" - Changed -> Increases Allied party ranged damage by 20%, and increases ranged damage received by 45% for enemy party. *'Shadow Judge Howl' ** "Absolute Stigma" - Stigma debuff duration lowered. ** "Devouring the Soul" - No longer prevents enemies from being able to cast skills on attack. ** "Absolute Strength" - Can now be dispelled. ** "Ruin" - Removed all instances of physical damage in the skill. Now grants decreased received magic damage to the entire allied team. ** "Soul Exploitation" - No longer has decreased magic damage debuff for the enemy team or decreased received magic damage for allied team. *'Margaret' ** "What Will Come?" - Only offers 4 possible buffs now: ranged DMG +42%, +35% attack speed, magic DMG +32% and skill DMG +42%. Yes, the irremovable invulnerability also has been removed. **Max passive's buff allowance decreased by one. Awakened Hero Changes *'All' **General value decrease *'Gram' ** "Massacre" - No longer removes buffs. No longer applies a bleeding debuff. ** "Madness" - No longer immune to dispel. ** "Inner Rage" - No longer has party damage reduction. Additionally, 5% STA -> ATK boost has been changed to a damage boost instead. ** "The Legend of the King" - No longer increases being hit by enemies. No longer grants additional damage based on his STA. Now grants 14% damage reduction to party. ** "Refuge King" - No more STA boost, no more ATK per ally in party, lifesteal effect nerfed. "Angry Roar of the King" also no longer grants ATK Speed with this passive. *'Belle Snow' ** "I Have a Friend!" - No longer grants 640% ATK and 58% ATK Speed to party upon usage of "Cheer Up!". *'Tiel' ** "Fury of God" - No longer removes buffs. No longer increases received AoE damage. ** "Protection of Light" - No longer reflects melee damage. ** "Sacrifice" - Party heal of Tiel's HP removed. ** "Sanctuary" - No longer reflects magic damage upon usage of "Protection of Light". *'Windlune' ** "A Worthy Presence" - Now can be dispelled. ** "Level-Headed" - No longer gives bonus damage to boss-type units. No longer gains self ATK for each allied unit. No longer buffs physical damage of party. Also seems to no longer be able to detect hidden enemies. ** "Queen's Dignity" - No longer reduces AoE damage to self. No longer increases ATK during vanish. The debuff applied to one random enemy is now immune to dispel. ** "Dark Elf Queen" - No longer affects "A Worthy Presence" at all. Instead, buffs party physical damage. Also now removes one buff on normal attack. ** "Power of Yggdrasil" - No longer increases enemy physical damage received. 80% piercing damage buff has been removed, and Windlune no longer removes a debuff on herself with a normal attack. Stacking buff no longer is immune to dispel. *'Lucienne' ** Bleed effect on all actives are no longer immune to dispel. ** "Indomitable Will" - Vigor no longer increases DEX. Passive can now be dispelled. ** "Thrill of the Hunt" - No longer grants ATK speed to the party. *'Turq' ** "Shape of Surtr" - No longer prevents buffs. ** "God of Flames" - Now additionally boosts Turq's INT by 200% and magic DMG by 40%. ** "Giant of Flames" - Each "Burn" stack is doubled, and Turq's DoT attacks do an additional 80% damage. *'Mercedes' ** "Charm of Starlight" - Bodyguards no longer receive 2x STA. ** "Blessing of Starlight" - No longer grants +90% HP recovery to self, and the Bodyguard no longer gets 880% ATK and 50% piercing damage. Category:Blog posts